masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Characters
ME 3 squadmates As far as I know, neither Tali, Mordin or Grunt were confirmed as squadmates-merely NPC's. Article states that they will be in team. Can anyone prooflink, please? :Tali is, in PC Gamer Magazine, for the others you just happen to have come across the page at the unfortunate time between someone adding unconfirmed characters and when someone who knows better deletes them.JakePT 13:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::And apparently Zaeed and Thane were just confirmed to return as well. No confirmation on if they are part of the squad yet. Apparenlty I need to read better. Lancer1289 15:21, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Only 5 squad mates in ME3? So i remember reading somewhere that there will be a DLC squadmate in ME3 is this true or will there only be the five confirmed. Cory Jaynes 21:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :The five listed is all that we have confirmed at this point. We don't have any information about anyone else, and if we had information about others, then we'd post it. Statements made by BioWare devs indicate however that we should expect a smaller squad than there was in ME2. Lancer1289 21:45, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Lancer, if anyone knows this, itd be you, if we have a smaller squad, and both garrus and tali died on the suicide mission, could we have only 3 squadmates? BeoW0lfe 13:26, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :No idea. My guess, more than likely. Lancer1289 13:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Since Diana Allers has been confirmed as a love interest, should we put her in the squad section? Since they have a new male character (James Vega) isn't it safe to assume she is also part of the squad? -- 22:01, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :As far as we know, she isn't part of the squad despite being a possible love interest. Remember that in ME2, Kelly Chambers was a love interest for Shepard but wasn't part of the squadmates, rather was your yeoman. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 22:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :I think Diana should go in the allies section. SilentCircuit 22:10, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::And we don't know the context of what her role is. Until it is clarified, we won't add anything. Lancer1289 22:31, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ME3 Adversaries * *Spoilers* Should Illusive Man and Kai Leng be added as adversaries for Mass Effect 3, since it's confirmed that Cerberus are enemies, and it's also confirmed that both will be in the game? SilentCircuit 20:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :We're waiting to do that until we know the extent of the roles both of them will play in ME3. At this point, we only know a little about the Illusive Man's goals and nothing about Kai Leng other than he will be in the game at some point. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:29, January 29, 2012 (UTC) We know some cerberus ops have been indoctrinated, but we have no confermation that illusive man is actually an adversary, right? BeoW0lfe 13:21, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hackett i saw the edit/undo a moment ago. Why wouldnt he be an ally? He's on your side in the most honest way. Unless youre hardcore renegade, he says i dont need the report. Sounds like a friend. BeoW0lfe| :The problem is that he really isn't active in the story as he is in ME. You only see him and are in contact with him once. It would definitely fit the groove as a friend, but an ally, in that context, next to the others that are there, no. Lancer1289 15:52, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. illusive man comment? Still confused. See below. BeoW0lfe 15:54, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :I can't answer two topics at once, especially on a talk page this long. Lancer1289 15:56, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Here's my point of view. Active in the story? But neither was Chakwas and Kelly, for that matter. They're there because of their constant presence in the Normandy crew, and minor tie-ins with the suicide mission outcome. Chakwas was listed up in the ME1 section at one point. Someone's removed it, and has reversed all edits that put her back in. Her role in ME2 is not anymore substantial then in ME1. And why is Udina even an ally when he double-crosses you halfway through the plot, notwithstanding that a Shepard with low IQ may choose Udina as a council rep in the finale? By that token, Pressly has a better claim as a major ally since he's Shepard's XO throughout ME1. Hackett wasn't even all that active in ME. He would send you information on optional assignments and asking you to look into it, but that's about it and very likely to be given a pass on since it's all optional. His only real involvement in the storyline was during the Citadel final battle. To me Hackett in ME2 most certainly was an ally. He was mostly a background character in ME1, but at least he showed his face in ME2 with a slightly bigger role particularly from the DLC content. Liara revealed that she had some behind-the-scenes dealings with Hackett in LOTSB, he's mentioned as personally involved with preserving Shepard's memory in the public eye with details changing depending on Shepard's personality background, and he sends intel to you about Normandy Crash Site and Kenson. Arrival DLC serves as a prequel to ME3 and is just as plot significant as LOTSB. Shepard seems to be better acquainted with him by this point, and on better terms compared to Anderson and Virmire Survivor pre-ME3, and would promise to stick up for Shepard no matter the response justifying their actions for the Batarian relay. But if you must insist and undo the edit, then it's fine, I'm not interested in an edit war. I understand and support keeping the list of characters short and sweet. But what's with the arbitrary choices in the inclusions and omissions? I didn't think it was a big deal filling in the empty slot right next to the portraits of Chakwas and Chambers. Derek Chew 16:07, February 27, 2012 (UTC) The Illusive Man we do know that cerberus will be an adversary at some point, but we currently do not know that TIM is our enemy. If a source isnt posted in a reasonable amount of time, i will remove TIM from the Mass Effect 3 adversaries section as it is speculation. BeoW0lfe 15:45, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :The thing here is that the Illusive Man is the head of Cerberus, an organization that has put itself against you in ME3. He has stated in official released footage, that if Shepard gets in his way, then he will kill the Commander. Cerberus has allied itself with the Reapers, and since the Illusive Man is head of one part of that, like how the Collector General is listed along with Harbinger, it is appropriate. Lancer1289 15:56, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, too bad that logic is sound. :p i have a sneaking suspicion that we can work with TIM despite the organization going rouge. (ironic huh?) BeoW0lfe 15:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe later in the game, but for now, Adversary is appropriate. Lancer1289 16:01, February 27, 2012 (UTC) If you listen to Martin Sheen talking about Illusive Man on the Voice Cast trailer on youtube, he insinuates that there is by now, no question or doubt as to what the Illusive Man's goals are and what he really stands for. ME3's official website also clearly states the Cerberus is the Illusive Man's army. Derek Chew 16:11, February 27, 2012 (UTC) True, however, it is only insinuated that he is evil. And was the shadow brokers forces not his personal army? Could the same happen to TIM? The reapers could kill anyone who had seen him and replace him. Cerberus is then under reaper control, not that of TIM. Just a thought. BeoW0lfe 16:18, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Only insinuated? Martin Sheen has cheekily dropped hints time and time again that the Illusive Man is completely amoral. If you define evil only within the constraints of a personality trait that is sadistic and actively seeks to hurt others for the sake of it, then you are entitled to that opinion. Whether the Illusive Man has made the conscious choice or indoctrinated to side with the Reapers, or if he is even on the same side as the Reapers, is still up in the air until ME3 comes out. But what we do know is that prior to ME3, Cerberus' goal was still along the same lines as Shepard's and the Alliance: stopping the Reapers, and most importantly stopping the Collectors from preying on humans. Anyway, you're wrong about the personal army. Cerberus and the Shadow Broker were never on the same side during the events of ME2, and they never will now since Liara's replace the yahg. The Shadow Broker's allegiance was to the Collectors, whereas the whole point of resurrecting Shepard by Cerberus was to go after the Collectors, and Cerberus helped Liara wrest control of Shepard's body from the Collectors. My best guess is that TIM and Cerberus are not in fact complete thralls of the Reapers, but they do not share the same goals as Shepard and the rest of the galaxy in response to the Reapers. They may even have access to Reaper tech somehow. They are undisputedly your adversaries, but are they in fact under the Reapers' control or in league with them? That remains to be seen. Derek Chew 16:44, February 27, 2012 (UTC) First, calm down. Two, he's amoral, not evil. He has humanity's best intrests at heart. Three, the coup you staged placing liara as the broker could be replicated with cerberus. I never said TIM owned the shadow brokers forces, i was drawing a comparison between the two. Cerberus is undoubetly an enemy, TIM however, remains to be seen. BeoW0lfe| :This is getting off-topic. If you two want to continue this conversation, I strongly suggest starting a post on the Forums. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:37, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Reapers as advesaries in ME3 I believe that the Reapers should be added as adversaries for ME3, considering their major impact on the plot, as well as the fact they are a driving force for the ME3 plot. --Diamond 9124 20:28, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :This article lists major characters, though, and the Reapers aren't an individual character. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:29, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ME3 Allies I'm not really sure Allers should be in the allies section, considering she's entirely optional and just a reporter. If you put in Allers, you'd also have to put in Dr. Chakwas/Dr. Michel and maybe even start adding other people that come on to the Normandy, like Victus, Legion, and Shala. Just thinking out loud... thoughts? Matt 2108 01:26, March 14, 2012 (UTC)